


Confetti Nightmare

by nyausgris



Series: Earthling AU [4]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: confetti nightmare seems accurate, most of this is webb's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 16:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18673048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyausgris/pseuds/nyausgris
Summary: Over the course of the last few cycles, Confetti Bombing had been rampant on the Lost Light. Almost anywhere Webb went on the ship, he was bound to find at least some fleck of confetti. Some bots were covered in the stuff.The Confetti Bombing was also, somehow, getting worse. Or, it was about to anyways.





	Confetti Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> the idea of 'confetti bomb pranks' made its way into the Earthling server and the idea of some of the earthlings getting the bridge immediately came into being as well as the telescope twins getting their hands on some BIG confetti gun
> 
> this was also originally titled "Local Kids and One Irresponsible Adult cause confetti apocalypse"

Over the course of the last few cycles, Confetti Bombing had been  _ rampant _ on the Lost Light. Almost anywhere Webb went on the ship, he was bound to find at least some fleck of confetti. Some bots were covered in the stuff.

 

Turns out, while the confetti was perfectly edible, it also stuck around like glitter. Maybe even slightly worse. His gold-beryllium mirrors seemed to be  _ magnets _ for the stuff and he'd already had to spend more than a few hours trying to get it all off of him.

 

The Confetti Bombing was also, somehow, getting  _ worse. _ Or, it was about to anyways.

 

Webb was sitting by himself in Swerve's, once again trying to pick off all of the small pieces of confetti he'd acquired in the last few hours, when both Hubble and Chandra sat down across from him.

 

"Hey! Webby! What's up?"

 

Oh no. The tone of voice Hubble was using was the tone they  _ always _ used when they had some sort of idea. The grin on Chandra's face only hinted at this fact further. "What are you planning?" He asks simply. Might as well get it over with.

 

"What? Me? Planning? No, I'm not planning anything." Hubble responds with a dismissive wave of their hand.

 

Webb gave Hubble a long, unamused look. "Excuse my language, but Hubble, you are literally the shittiest liar."

 

"He's got ya there." Chandra comments, giving her twin a wide grin. "You are, in fact, the worst liar. Besides, we are planning something."

 

Hubble sat up straight and wiggled their solar panels indignantly. "Okay fine. Yeah, we're planning something but we need a  _ good _ distraction." Hubble stops for a moment, looking around to make sure no one who'd tell Swerve is nearby before quietly continuing. "We need something big enough to happen somewhere else so he'll be distracted and we can break Swerve's  _ 'No Guns'  _ rule."

 

That catches Webb's attention. "Hold on.  _ What? _ What on Earth are you planning?!"

 

"We asked Brainstorm to make a confetti launcher. We tested it about 30 minutes ago and it's got a good enough range and spray that we can coat the whole bar." Chandra replies, keeping her voice quiet. "And we have an idea for what this distraction can be."

 

Webb looked back and forth between the twins. They were both looking up at him with a hopeful expression. He sighed, knowing he was going to get involved with the confetti bombings at  _ some point.  _ "Okay, what do you need me for?"

 

Hubble cheered, jumping up out of their seat and most likely attracting some kind of stares. Meanwhile, Chandra was laughing triumphantly. "Thank you, Webb!" They said in almost-unison. 

 

"Hey. Don't thank me yet. I haven't agreed." Webb warns, relaxing back in his seat. "Tell me what your plan is first."

 

"We need you to deploy the distraction. We've already asked Parker to help you set it up because you and him are the only two who are non-suspiciously allowed on the bridge at most times." Hubble explains with a matter-of-fact tone, as if they've thought long and hard over this. 

 

Oh, who was Webb kidding? Hubble thought long and hard about almost  _ everything _ . Now, that's not to say they thought everything  _ through _ . They just spend a lot of time thinking about things and reasoning.

 

"We need you and Parker to put confetti bombs in the roof of the bridge. Well, we need Parker to do that because he's small, fast, and fits in small spaces like some kind of gremlin. What we need from you, is to be on the bridge and detonate the bombs so that confetti will rain down on Rodimus and both your Megadad and Minidad." Chandra explains, picking up right where her twin left off.

 

"Ignoring that you just called my best friend a gremlin as well as the phrases 'Megadad' and 'Minidad' instead of you know, their names… You basically want me to be there to set your plan into effect and cover everyone on the bridge, including myself, in confetti?" Webb asks. 

 

"Exactly! Though if you want, you could get out of there. It'd make you look pretty suspicious though." Hubble says with a perfectly nonchalant tone. "So, are you in or not, Webby?"

 

Webb looked at the twins and their hopeful expressions once again. There's no way he's getting out of here without them begging him to do it. Plus, if he was being rather honest with himself, he'd been wanting to blast  _ someone _ with confetti, he'd just been too nervous to go through with it. He sighed. "Alright. I'm in."

 

\--

 

Webb made his way to the bridge, having only been stopped in the halls by a dust and confetti covered Parker, who ecstatically told him that the ceiling of the bridge was  _ totally _ covered in ready-to-go confetti packets. He wasn't sure how Parker had managed to do it without being noticed, but… Webb supposed his friend had his ways.

 

Walking up onto the bridge, he sat down in an empty seat near Megatron after saying a quick hello to everyone and giving a relatively stutter-free reason for being on the bridge like he always did. This time his reasoning was he wanted to study in somewhere mostly quiet and everywhere else had someone being loud.  _ 'Not entirely a lie.' _ He mused to himself as he did, in fact, pull up a couple of the documents that Ratchet had told him to study for his Medic Training. He was planning to kill some time before setting off the detonator. 

 

Patience is a virtue, and Webb is nothing if not patient. Plenty of years of launch delays proved this beyond a shadow of a doubt.

 

He absentmindedly skimmed through the paragraphs of text on the datapad, trying to find where on Earth he had left off, occasionally thinking about how the Twins must be on the edge of their seats waiting to hear the  _ BOOM _ of the confetti being sent everywhere. It was actually pretty funny to imagine, if Webb was being honest.

 

He found his place in the text and started reading, occasionally making conversation when he was asked something. More often than not, it was Rodimus asking him something since both Megatron and Minimus tried to respect the fact that he was studying. Webb continued on like this for about 36 minutes before deciding that was long enough. He had kept the twins waiting for longer than they were probably expecting to wait, but he was certain he wouldn't be suspected now. 

 

_ Three… _

_ Two… _

_ One! _

 

**_PFFVVV!_ **

 

Confetti gently rained down from the ceiling, landing all over the bridge. On every console, on the backs of the chairs, on the floor, and all over Rodimus, Megatron, Minimus, and Webb. The Bridge was a sea of bright neon and pastel flakes of colour.

 

Then, Hell breaks loose. 

 

Rodimus is yelling loudly in excitement. "YOOOOO! WHICH OF THEM DID IT THIS TIME BECAUSE  _ PRIMUS _ , THIS ONE'S GOOD." He exclaims, grabbing a handful of confetti off the floor and throwing it back up into the air. " _ There's so much confetti.  _ Are you guys seeing this??"

 

Minimus, however, is nowhere near as enthused about the confetti as Rodimus is. "Yes, I'm seeing the confetti.  _ I'm covered in it _ . What I want to know is who did this and  _ how _ ." He replies calmly, trying to dust some of the confetti off of his shoulders.

 

"Hey. Hey. Mags. No scolding the kid that did this because whoever did it deserves a prize. If I find ‘em, I’m giving ‘em a Rodimus Star for this one." Rodimus replies, throwing a handful of the confetti at Minimus. 

 

Minimus stared at Rodimus for a moment, trying to gauge if the co-captain was serious. "They just coated all of us in confetti. This will take  _ forever _ to clean up." He states simply, brushing more confetti off of himself to prove his point.

 

Megatron, who had mostly been sitting there with a confused expression on his face, finally spoke up. "Wait, Minimus. He might be right about this one. Whoever did this obviously had a lot of planning go into this and was stealthy enough to pull this off without us knowing. That's commendable." He explains, pausing a bit before continuing again. “That being said, if one of the  _ kids _ can get into the bridge and do this unnoticed, we might have to upgrade our security systems.”

 

Before Minimus can respond, Parker comes running onto the bridge, kicking up the confetti on the floor as he comes to a stop. "Are you guys okay? I heard a weird noi-  _ CONFETTI."  _ He shouts.

 

"Parker-" Minimus begins, but Parker has already raced out before he can continue his sentence and Parker's shouts of, "GUYS THE BRIDGE GOT CONFETTI-ED. MAGS, ROD, AND MEGS ARE COVERED IN CONFETTI," could be heard getting fainter as he ranoff.

 

Webb stifles a laugh. Okay, maybe the hours it'll take getting the confetti off his mirrors will be worth it after all.

 

\--

 

Parker's shouting about the confetti on the bridge draws curious onlookers out of Swerve's. By 'curious onlookers', Chandra means  _ everyone _ evacuated out of Swerve's. Even Swerve.

 

Bingo, that's exactly what she wanted. 

 

Chandra waits until Swerve is out of sight running towards the bridge before she turns to Hubble and Brainstorm holding the Confetti Cannon, as it's been so aptly named. "Okay, go! We don't have long!" She exclaims, ushering the two and the large confetti gun inside.

 

She helps them get the confetti cannon situated on the far end of the bar, pointing towards everything else. Hubble eagerly holding the actual cannon up to aim while Brainstorm gets ready to pull the trigger.

 

"Hang on! I don't want to get confetti-ed! Let be get behind you both!" Chandra exclaims as she darts safely behind her twin and adopted dad. "Okay. On a count of three."

 

"One?" Hubble starts.

 

"Two." Chandra confirms.

 

" _ THREE! _ " Brainstorm finishes, immediately pulling the trigger afterwards.

 

**_PLHEEEEBGH!_ **

 

The entire bar, save for in the small area that Chandra, Hubble, and Brainstorm are standing in, is entirely coated in confetti.

 

The.  _ Entire.  _ Bar.

 

Nothing is  _ not  _ coated in a flurry of small specks of rainbow. Everything is affected from the ceiling to the floor.

 

"Mission success!" Hubble cheers, wiggling their solar panels in sheer joy.

 

"Now we run like the fugitives we are." Chandra adds with a giggling laugh as she helps Hubble and Brainstorm get the Confetti Cannon out of the bar before anyone comes back.

 

As they round the corner, carrying the cannon with them, they all hear a loud shout of "WHAT  _ HAPPENED?!"  _ from who Chandra presumed to be Swerve.

 

"Guess we got out just in time, huh?" Hubble asks.

 

Brainstorm laughs. "Now here comes the hard part: getting this back into the lab without Percy asking what we just did."


End file.
